The Letter
by AmericanGirl15
Summary: Ginny reads a letter from her beloved who is on the frontlines of the war against Voldemort. COMPLETED 1 SHOT


**A/N: **The parts written in **bold **type are of what Ginny's 'beloved' has done since he wrote the letter. The words in _italic _are part of the letter.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothin' 'cept the plot and I'm certainly not making any money off of it... _

**_The Letter_**

* * *

Ginny was coming into her bedroom at the Burrow after eating a hearty dinner made by her mother, when she saw an owl flying out her window after having dropped a letter on her desk. Slowly she walked across the room, heart pounding, hopeing that it was from the one person that was constantly on her mind. 

She picked up the letter, flipped it over and saw the all-too familiar writing of her beloved.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and with shaking hands she opened the letter; letting the envelope fall the floor.

_My darling Ginny,_

_Every day that goes by my heart breaks from not seeing your lovely smile or your hearing your tinkling laugh. _

**"We storm the house in a half hour. Today, the war for the magical world ends." **

**A man entered the tent, "Sir, we just got our report. There are about 50 Death Eaters in the house."**

_It's been a long year and a half and I think we are getting close. Voldemort can't stand much longer, most of his followers are __gone. _

**He pounded his fists on the table. "What do you mean there are about 50 Death E****aters in that house? We've killed over a hundred all ready."**

**The man in the doorway of the tent shrugged, "That's just what our spies are telling me sir. I'm just relaying the message to you."**

_I saw my father on the battlefield yesterday, he got away beforeI could kill him. I will avenge your brother Bills death, if it's the last thing I do. _

_I will be home with you soon darling. Tell your mother I said hello._

**"I have a bad feeling about this sir. There are more of them than we have planned."**

**"We'll deal with it as the time comes. Tell everyone to take their places. Today, Voldemort dies. For good."**

**"Yes sir."**

_Ginny, I want to get married as soon as I get back. No waiting. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This war has made me realize feelings that I've never thought possible._

**"Sir, sir! We've won! We won the war!" The man grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up.**

**He grabbed his side. "I know. Now get me a healer. And give me a report on my troops. Who's alive and who's dead."**

**"Right away sir."**

Ginny stopped reading to grab the tissue box by her bed. Wiping away her tears she thought about her brothers and everyone she cared about off fighting the war; leaving her at home. But she knew she had a responsibility keeping herself safe and unharmed. She rubbed her slightly bulging stomach absentmindedly as she kept reading.

**The healer tutted as she said some spells to fix the battered body before her. "You have a fractured rib, broken pelvic bone, and ruptured blood valve in your wrist.Nothing I can't fix. Though you may forever walk with a slight limp from that broken pelvic bone." **

**Relief flooded through his body, "I don't care, just get me home to my fiance."**

_Loving you always to the very ends of the earth,_

_Your beloved._

Ginny smiled as she looked at the letter again with tears coming down her cheeks. _Won't he be a little surprised when he gets home. _Ginny lost her thoughts as she heard her mother screaming down stairs. Getting up as fast as she could and grabbing her wand, she ran out the door and down the steps to the living room.

"Mum! What's wrong?" Ginny scanned to room to see her brothers and father there.

Ginny's kneeswent weak and kneeled on the floor; tears of relief stung her eyes. She scanned the room again. She saw her father, Ron, Fred, Charlie, andGeorge; but she didn't see the one person she was looking the most forward to seeing. She dropped her head thinking that he was gone;dead.

Someone apparated into the room, but before she could lift her head they had picked her up in a bone crushing hug and kissed her.

"Oh Ginny. I love you so much. I'm glad to finally be back home with you."

"Draco? Is that really you?" When Ginny realized that this was for realand not adreamshe hugged him even tighter and kissed him, then stepped back, "Draco, there's something I should tell you. I think that the two of usshould go into the kitchen thoughso I cantell you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just follow me." As she turned sideways her father and brothers all caught on. But before they could say anything, Molly had started asking them how the war had ended.

Ginny was greatful that her motherhad distracted her father and brothers as she shut the kitchen door behind her and Draco.

She turned around and saw draco start looking at her from the floor up. She nervously curled her toes as she realized that she was wearing no shoes, torn up jeans and a very tight shirt.

"Draco, I love you so much and areextremely..." Ginny stopped as she noticed Draco's eyes settle on her stomach.

"Ginny, are you..."

"Yes, Draco, I'm pregnant." Was alll Ginnyhad tosaybefore Draco swung her around and kissed her before bursting into the livving screaming.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Then, as if realization hit him, dropped like a ton of bricks to the floor; fainting.

Ginny laughed as she was surrounded by her brothers and father congratulating her. Leaving Draco on the floor to sleep off the sudden shock of impending fatherhood.

* * *

**_A/N: _Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all liked it. _Please remember to review!_ THANKS!**


End file.
